Snake Face
Snake Face is a member of the Snake Men, who has the power of turn people into stone when he exposes his snakes. 1980s Minicomics Snake Face first appears in the minicomic "Revenge of the Snake Men!", where King Hiss summons him and Sssqueeze from the dimension where the Snake Men are trapped. Snake Face's powers are the main focus of the comic, since he uses them against Prince Adam, Extendar and The Sorceress, who disguises herself as Queen Marlena. He-Man uses his Power Sword to revert the effect and, not long after that, in a battle in Viper Tower, He-Man turns all the Snake Men into stone, by reflecting Snake Face's power of petrifaction back at them. Snake Face also appears in the minicomic "Energy Zoids", where he transforms Rotar into stone to capture him and later makes him fight against the new Evil Warrior, Twistoid. Star Comics Snake Face also appears in the Marvel MOTU comics, first in issue #8, where he is depicted as a member of the Evil Horde, and later he makes a cameo in issue #12 as a member of the recently arrested Snake Men. 2002 series Snake Face also appears in the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series, along with the Snake Men. He is one of the more Human looking members of the Snake Men with a reptilian skin. This is a disguise though as he can unleash his more true snake appearance which results his eyes, tongue and hair turning into a pile of snakes. His power is demonstrated when his enemies look at him as they immediately become petrified and turn into stone. While a potent power, Snake Face's abilities can be turned against himself: if he sees his own reflection, he would turn into a stone statue. He appears much less than the other Snake Men and in an early encounter his power is turned against him by He-Man. His stone body is subsequently seen in the Eternian prison but is not released by the end of the series. Trivia * His first appearances in many media (minicomics, Star Comics, 2002 series) have him being defeated by his own reflection, just like his original inspiration, the Medusa from Clash of the Titans. * The 2002 Snake Face doesn't recover from his aforementioned self-petrification, likely due to the writers finding him too overpowered, not unlike how MossMan was used sparingly for similar reasons. * In classic media, the Power Sword is shown as the only thing that can turn Snake Face's victims back to normal. In the 2002 series, Skeletor's magic is also able to do so, even restoring a shattered Mer-Man. This isn't the case in the comic adaptation of the 2002 series, where Skeletor is petrified among his men, and they only recover when Snake Face petrifies himself. However it's possible that Skeletor was able to revive his henchmen in the 2002 series because Snake Face was already self-petrified at this point. Category:Snake Men